dayzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
In DayZero, there is a vast multitude of weapons and gear available to players. Would readers kindly edit this page and expand it? (Please check your grammar) Summary The following is a list of all offensive gear and weaponry legitimately available to players in DayZero: (The * indicates weapons that are only found in DayZero and not in DayZ) (The ** Indicates the weapon is unconfirmed and may not be in DayZero, may be false information) Weapons 'Melee' Melee weapons are the most basic weapons available iible. *Crowbar *Hatchet *Machete 'Sidearms' Sidearms in general are like most other weapons, are quite scarce in DayZero. They exist in three different forms which are Handguns, Magnums and PDW's. Handguns are normally semi-automatic, meaning it will fire with every pull of the trigger and are chambered in either 9x19mm Parabellum/Luger or .45 ACP, with some unique exceptions. Handguns offer high capacity, rapid fire rate, low recoil and low noise in exchange for damage and range. They are also fairly common in this respect. Magnums refer to large caliber handguns that fire powerful rounds capable of inflicting immense damage for a sidearm. They often are accurate, powerful with good range but they have their downsides with their rarity, recoil, loud gunshot noise and limited magazine capacity. In addition, the immense damage inflicted by Magnums have the potential to break the bones of players almost instantly and have a high chance of that player being knocked out. PDW's refer to a class of sidearms clashed with sub-machine gun traits having the option to fire semi-automatic and fully automatic. While this gives the weapon a high rate of fire and a large magazine capacity ideal as a backup weapon for close quarters, it's downsides are it's inaccuracy over range, generally low power, high recoil and rarity, in addition to it's high ammunition usuage. 'Magnum' 'PDW (Personal Defence Weapon)' 'Submachine Guns' Submachine Guns or abbrievated as SMG are a class of primary weapon which fire pistol rounds, intended for use in Close Quarters and to avoid the chance of over penetration. They often give traits similar to Sidearms, by having relatively low damage per shot and lack of range in exchange for low recoil, large magazine capacity, low noise and high accuracy. However unlike most sidearms, Submachine guns are noticeably rarer, often only appearing in Military facilities and buildings. *Bizon PP-19 'Shotguns:' Shotguns are a class of primary weapon which can fire either a spray of pellets in a conical pattern or a single, heavy slug. Shotguns have their niche by being powerhouses at close to medium range, one of the few firearms capable of knocking players out, in addition to breaking the targets legs. An additional upside of Shotguns, is their ammunition variability, being able to switch between a short range option firing a spray of pellets, ideal for players up close or solid lead slugs which lend themselves to be useful for Zombies and Players at a longer range while still dishing out decent damage. Besides their immense power, they are often very loud, audible to both players and Zombies for very long distances and the rounds they fire drop considerably over a distance, leaving them to be close to medium ranged weapons only, additionally shotguns can be relatively rare barring low tier weapons such as the MR43 (Double Barrel Shotgun and the Winchester 1866 which are common in farm, residential and hunting loot spawns. *MR43 (Double Barrel Shotgun) *M1014 *Remington 870 (Flashlight) *Winchester 1866 'Assault Carbines' Assault Carbines refer to a class of primary weapons which have the traits of submachine guns and assault rifles. This in turn means the shorter overall size makes them being more effective in urban environments, where close to medium range fights are much more likely. The upside of this, is the compact nature of the sub-machine gun, while combined with the power and accuracy of an Assault Rifle gives Carbines a definite edge in close to medium range fire fights. The downsides are a less effective range than their larger cousins and they often suffer with an increase in bullet drop over range. Assault Carbines are, while rare, are much often the same in rarity as Assault Rifles. They are most common in Military loot spawns such as Barracks, ATC Towers and Hangers but can also spawn in Crash Site Loot Spawns. Unlike most Assault Rifles, Assault Carbines are capable of being found with such attachments like Suppressors, CCO (Aimpoint) sights, Holo Sights, Tactical Flashights and even Grenade Launchers in very rare cases. These attachments, barring the Grenade Launcher, lend them well to a close to medium range role suiting the weapons ideal nature in an Urban or close quarter environment. 'Assault Rifles:' Assault Rifles are a class of primary weapon which are largely select fire weapons capable of reaching targets out to medium or even long distances with accurate firepower. Assault Rifles give select fire capabilities often able to select between semi-automatic, single fire, burst fire or even fully automatic, rapid fire modes. This gives Assault Rifles an edge in various combat situations. Assault Rifles fire intermediate rounds, capable of penetrating light materials and inflicting moderate to high levels of damage over a good distance away. The downsides remain in less effective range over longer distances compared to Battle Rifles and Sniper Rifles and a fairly large bullet drop, in addition, most Assault Rifles while being relatively quiet can still attract large numbers of Zombies and alert other players in vicinity. Assault Rifles are occasionally found with a number of optics and attachments, in addition to a variety of close range optics as well as a few unique medium range magnified optics such as the ACOG Scope, SUSAT Scope, EClan Scope, multi zoom scopes and Nightvision Scopes. Other attachments include Sound Suppressors, Grenade Launchers and Foregrips. *AK-74 *AKS-74 Kobra *AK-107 GL *HK33 *M16A1 *M16A2 *M16A2 M203 *M16A4 ACOG *AKM *Sa58 *G3A3 'Battle Rifles' Battle Rifles are a class of primary weapon designed to fire full size rifle rounds.Unlike Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles are often limited to a bolt action or semi-automatic operation or a basic select fire system, comprising of semi-automatic and fully automatic fire modes only. Battle Rifles offer high damage and range, in exchange for high recoil, loud gunshot noise and low rate of fire. In addition, the large size rounds they fire can break legs and even knock out players with a direct hit and can penetrate vehicles and materials surprisingly well, however this gives the weapon a relatively small magazine size in return. Unlike Assault Rifles, most Battle Rifles are often always fitted with a number of medium range optical sights or none at all. *SKS* *Lee Enfield 'Sniper Rifles:' Sniper Rifles are a class of primary weapon that is frequently the most prevalent type of weapon most players will try to acquire. The large open landscape of Chernarus, lends itself necessary to have a long range weapon that can reach out and strike opponents from afar. Sniper Rifles are listed in three different groups, which are Designated Marksman Rifles, Bolt Action Rifles and Anti-Material Rifles. Designated Marksman Rifles also abbreviated as DMR's (not to be confused with the Weapon DMR) comprise mostly of Semi-Automatic sniper rifles, designed to hit targets between 100 to 800 meters away, offering a semi-automatic fire mode, large capable and unique benefits such as breaking legs and Knockouts as well as moderate penetration on light materials and vehicles. They are often outfitted with medium range scopes and multiple zoom scopes and bipods for enhanced accuracy when firing from the prone position. The downsides are the lack of their ability to function in close quarters due to the long range scopes and the skill required to operate one beyond the 800 meter range limit that most of their scopes allow. Bolt Action Rifles offer the highest accuracy in exchange for rate of fire and capacity. While most Bolt Action Rifles are capable of knocking players out as well as breaking legs, the slow rates of fire makes them more useful as a dedicated long range weapon. In addition, some Bolt Action Rifles are capable of 1 shot kills at long range and their scopes are designed for shooting at extreme range targets, compared to weapons like the DMR's. Anti-Material Rifles offer the most firepower of the Sniper rifles with the most range and the unique benefit of being able to damage military armored vehicles, the downsides of such weapons being that they are extremely loud, extremely rare with ammunition being almost non-existent and most importantly, so heavy that they often require a player to dump his/her backpack to prevent it from being destroyed after being equipped. 'Designated Marksman Rifles' *M14 DMR *M1SE1 *SVD Dragunov(Standard/Black/Camo) 'Bolt Action' *CZ 550 *M24 *M40A3(camo) *L115A2 LRR(Lapua) 'Anti-Material' 'Machine Guns:' Light Machine GunsFUCK BOIS *RPK-74* *RPK-47 *M249 SAW *MK48 mod General Purpose Machine Guns Heavy Machine Guns 'Launchers' Launchers are a unique class of weapons that launch explosive projectiles over range and are useful primarily against entrenched enemies, vehicles and fortifications. They exist in two types, Grenade Launchers and Rocket Launchers both are which are extremely rare to find. Grenade Launchers launch a low velocity explosive projectile, which normally arcs as it travels to the target, meaning that the weapon must be raised accordingly to score a direct hit over longer distances. In addition, Grenade Launchers have large blast areas capable of taking out multiple targets in a single hit but are highly ill-advised to use up close. Grenade Launchers are most commonly found attached to Assault Rifles but the M79 is unique in being the only standalone grenade launcher currently existing in DayZero. All Grenade Launchers are capable of destroying light vehicles and concentrated groups of enemies however they are often limited to a single shot and make alot of noise when a player fires and after the grenade detonates. Grenade Launchers can also fire high intensity flares of various colors which are far brighter than any hand thrown flare and smoke grenades which detonate on impact as opposed to a gradually growing cloud of a hand thrown smoke grenade. Rocket Launchers are powerful and somewhat unique weapons, they take the Backpack slot, requiring a player to drop their backpack for their use but still allows them to use a primary weapon. Currently Rocket Launchers are extremely scarce, with ammunition almost non-existent and almost always taking two slots of inventory space, they generate alot of noise when fired and have a delay when equipping the weapon. They are primarily designed to be used against armored vehicles and fortifications. Most Rocket Launchers destroy vehicles in one hit or severely damage them to the point where they will explode after a short delay but only have small blast zones, making them ineffective versus personnel. This can be changed if they are loaded with fragmentation rounds (which currently only the RPG-7 is capable of). 'Underslung Grenade Launchers' *M203 *GP25 'Rocket Launcher' 'Explosives' Explosives are a series of hand thrown or placed weapons which are stored in the main inventory. They are then thrown or placed once selected (default key F''') and explode with a short time delay or are remotely detonated. Explosives come in two groups, '''Grenades and Charges. Grenades are typically hand thrown explosives which detonate 5 seconds after throwing, they have large blast zones once they have landed and de Miscellaneous Weapons are a unique class of weapon with no defining group but often special characteristics. They consist of both primary and sidearm based weapons and each have their own unique abilities. *Compound Crossbow *X26 Taser (Yellow)*